Dragons
are a species of animal found in Endless Utopia Online. Biology Dragons are large reptiles: they have serpentine bodies with sharp razor-teeth, strong jaws, long tails, sharp claws, pointy horns on multiple parts of the body and they are covered in scales. The color of their scales may vary, and historical dragons ranged in color from black to silver, gold, red, white, green and even blue. Some of them have leathery wings, while others are also capable of flying by the usage of their Aera. As all reptiles do, Dragons are born from eggs that are roughly the same size as a child's head. Once they are born, baby Dragons are the size of a small cat, but they can grow to incredible sizes. It is unknown when a Dragon reaches its largest size, but their growth can become slower or come to a halt if they are chained. A notable difference that Dragons have with other Reptiles is that they are warm-blooded, since they are capable of living in cold (but not freezing) temperatures. They, however, have a preference for warm climate. Since there is a large number of Dragons with different physical characteristics and abilities, there are three large sub-species of Dragons: *'Wyrms': these Dragons have four legs and no wings. Some of them are more serpentine-like, with long slim bodies. These are capable of flying by using their Aera. Others are lizard-like, and they are not capable of flying. Wyrms are the smallest of all the Dragons. *'Wyverns': these Dragons have four limbs: two large bat-like wings on the forelimbs and two short back legs. *'Drakes': they have three pairs of limbs: a large set of bat-like wings on their back, long muscular arms, and shorter back legs. Drakes may also have two sets of wings instead of arms. Of the three sub-species of Dragons, this one has the largest ones. The wingspan of the largest of them can be so large that an entire town can enter on their shadow when they fly through the skies. All Dragons are carnivores, with diets consisting entirely of meat. They can eat any kind of meat, from cows to sheep to fish. They eat only cooked meat and use their extremely hot flame breath to cook their meat before eating it. Most Dragons have also an affinity for the element of Fire (and it's Enhanced forms), but it is possible, though unlikely, to find a Dragon with affinity to other Element. Most Dragons showcase this affinity by using their iconic fire-breath, which is probably their most famous ability along with their ability to fly. They gain this ability a short time after being born, and with time and growth, the power of the fire can grow exponentially. Adult Dragons can produce a stream of fire capable of turning flesh to ash, melt steel and crack stones. Dragons' bodies are covered in incredibly hard scales, and this makes them impervious (to an extent) to fire and metallic weapons. This ability was mostly copied by the technique Dragonscale by the first Dragon King Bowein. There is a limit to the resistance of these scales, and bolts of metal from large weapons, such as Ballista and Scorpions can pierce through these scales. Wild Dragons generally live in large groups with an Alpha Dragon as the leader, which tends to be the largest and/or the strongest of the group. Dragons are related to Hydras and Basilisks. Behavior, Taming and Riding Dragons are very intelligent animals, akin to a dog or a horse. They are capable of sensing when somebody or something can pose a threat or not. Though not able to speak, Dragons are capable of understanding basic commands. As beasts, Dragons can never truly be tamed, but they can be bonded and trained. The only race capable of performing this feat are Dracos and Hybrids with a draco-half since they share many characteristics with Dragons. The one who manages to tame a Dragon is called Dragon Tamer or Dragon Rider. A Dragon needs to grow of a proper size to be ridden. Dragons are generally equipped with a special saddle with a strap, as otherwise riding a dragon considered to be rather dangerous. If they are not trained, they will become bestial and savage, and they will quickly lay waste to anything around them. This is why it's easier to bond with a dragon when it's young rather than when it is fully grown. Food is essential for training since a Dragon with a full stomach is more obedient. Dragon and Rider can form very strong bonds with their riders and will show affection and trust towards them. They will even nuzzle their riders, hoping to be petted. Dragons can be very loyal towards their rider, and can risk their lives for the sake of their partner. They will not allow anyone else to ride them, no matter how familiar that person is to the dragon, although the may able to accept another person in ther back if their true rider is mounted as well. There is also some sort of spirutal bond between rider and dragon that allows them to feel each other in the distance. Background During the First Ages, hunting Dragons was the ultimate sport, especially for Dracos. Anyone who managed to slay a Dragon earned respect and their prowess as warriors would become legendary. This lasted until the REDACTED, when a young Draco named Bowein, a commoner who had spent his most of his life far from society, became the first Dragon Rider, showing prowess greater than any of the Dragon hunters before him. The Dracos, astonished by this, named him their leader. After the Great Cataclysm, he became the first Dragon King. Bowein taught many Dracos all that he knew about Dragons, and many new tamers appeared. Taming Dragons was such an important part of the Draco society that he founded the Dragon Order, which first served as Royal Guard, until they forcefully split from their sworn duty. He also forbade the hunting and/or killing of Dragons. Known Dragons Lore Dragons *REDACTED, a drake and the mount of Bowein, the first Dragon Rider, and first Dragon King. *Fundor, the mount of Angrenoth. Player Dragons *Azulyan, a drake and the mount of Helene Argyris, the current Dragon Queen. *REDACTED, the mount of Jon Cadillac, leader of the Dragon Royal Guard. *REDACTED, a wyvern the mount of Luke Wayne, the "Gleaming Sun Knight", a member of the Dragon Royal Guard. *Rhaezolas, the mount of Junsaku Sugimura. Trivia *When creating this page, I tried to reflect what multiple real-life ancient cultures showed about Dragons. I also took inspiration from other sources. Category:EUO Category:EUO Animals